The spray applicator belt hook was initially designed to fill a need in the cleaning industry where cleaning staff were losing time having to walk back to their trolley to fetch their spray bottle (applicator), or, if taking it with them into the office to be cleaned, would be left with only one free hand to work with. Many spray bottles have been lost when put down and forgotten, or left behind at the end of a shift only to be found by office staff returning to work on the following day. This problem also created the possibility of office staff coming into contact with chemicals they have no understanding of and which if used incorrectly could cause injury to the person misusing them. The spray applicator belt hook overcomes these problems.